The Whole Truth
by Spikerox
Summary: one of the first fics i ever wrote, Spike goes missing. S/B. i'm really sorry i haven't updated this story, stuffs happenedd that means i can't write much anymore. I will really try to write the last few chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn stood in the rain; she let the rain trickle down her cheeks mixing with her salty tears. She did this whenever she felt upset. Nobody understood why she liked standing in the rain, it just always seemed to calm her down. Buffy used to get mad about her getting her clothes all wet and that she would catch a cold. But now she didn't even seem to care that dawn existed.  
  
When her mom and Buffy had died she stood out in the rain almost every night. But today she didn't stand out there from death; but from fear of a friend missing.  
  
Spike had been missing for four months now, nobody knew what had happened, there was no note; all of his stuff was still in his crypt, well, until Buffy had brought them up to the house; and his car was still parked behind the old mansion.  
  
Everyone was worried, they never admitted it, but you could tell by the way they talked about him. Buffy had hardly spoken to anyone for the whole time.  
  
Dawn knew that Buffy had deep feeling for Spike, deeper than anyone could ever think possible. She spent all day beating up local snitches, locked in her room or researching at the magic shop. Her whole night was taken up by patrolling the streets over and over again, beating every vampire into a bloody pulp, questioning them about what happened to Spike.  
  
Dawn would phone the gang every night, asking for news and telling them that Buffy was ok; Buffy would forget to check up with them for days at a time.  
  
That was why Dawn was worried. She was worried for Spike, he could be being tortured or captured or dead. She was worried about how her sister was losing contact with the outside world. She was most worried about social services; any sign that Buffy was neglecting her and they would take her away and either put her in her home or send her away to live with her dad.  
  
She was a scared little girl in the rain, this what made her so appealing to the 'person' waiting her from the other side of the bush, easy prey, but she was not ready yet, she had not called for help.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy lay cuddled up to Spikes duster alone on her bed; it was all she had left of him now. She had never got a chance to tell him the way she really felt about him. She put her cigarette out, she had started to remind her of Spike, he had been missing for so long, at that was never healthy for a vampire that was hated more by other vampires then a slayer. There had been signs of a struggle outside his crypt, the gang worked out had been captured but nobody knew who had taken him or where they had taken him.  
  
She was exhausted , Buffy couldn't remember the last time she had got a decent nights sleep in the last four months. She had spent so much time searching for Spike and patrolling it was a miracle she hadn't had a breakdown from lack of sleep weeks ago.  
  
But tonight, unknowingly Buffy fell fast asleep thanks to a little spell from Tara.  
  
*****  
  
Angel approached the bar carefully, this was a hotspot for vampires, he had tried to a low profile in LA but Cordy handing out business cards, him owning the biggest unused hotels in LA and killing vampires every night didn't exactly help.  
  
You'll never guess what's happening at the hellmouth at the moment" Angel overheard someone whisper to the 'guy' sitting two down from him at the bar. "This vampire has been, you know, with the slayer."  
  
"That's old news, Mickey boy" The other vampire replied. "Everyone know old Angelus left Sunnydale year or two ago." Angel listened very carefully, he hated being talked about behind his back.  
  
"No this is a new vamp," the first vampire exaggerated.  
  
Angel's ears pricked up, a new vampire was with Buffy! And he had left her to give her a normal life, and for what, for her to go and break his heart all over again.  
  
"But now this new guys gone missing, rumours are he was kidnapped!" the first vampire carried on, the second one just listen carefully. "And the best part is that the little slayer has been ignoring her friends and little sis and spending all her time moping over her lost vampire." They both burst out laughing.  
  
"Boy, I would love to be at the ol' hellmouth now, it must be a party," the second, rather stupid vampire said a little too loudly. "We gotta go see Sammy, he'll be right up for a nice pretty massacre"  
  
The vampire's left the bar rather proudly, unknowing that Angel was following them. He carried on stalking them until they were far down a dark ally, the last thing he needed was for someone to show up, maybe even call the police.  
  
"Boys, you know what I find really good with slayers," Angel said stepping out of the shadows, the two fairly young vampires turned around confused, "avoiding them unless you seriously want your dumb little arses kicked all the way back to hell."  
  
The vampires want mad at seeing who was talking to them. They growled angrily and then charged at Angel in full attack mode. Angel, was of course totally prepared for this reactions, new vampires were so predictable. They both threw a punch at him at the same time; they had clearly worked out a very bad battle strategy. Angel caught both the punches, grabbing their wrists; he then twisted them round so hard that their wrists snapped all the way around, grinding painfully. Both cried out in pain, this side tracked them for a few seconds, it wasn't long, but it was too long for them to have a chance to live. Angel punched them hard in the stomach and then kicked one of them in the head, he pulled a stake and shoved it in vampire number one's chest, the newbie vampire swore loudly as he fell to the ground as a pile of dust The other fled from the alley and disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the office, Cordelia was sorting threw some of the last cases paper work.  
  
"What country did Mr. Alsoer move, or should I say, escaped too?" She called across the room to Wesley, who was busy sharpening axes.  
  
"Um, I think it was Egypt, slimy little guy, be good if he got eaten by a mummy or something" he called back.  
  
"Ok, thanks" Then Cordy felt the most painful thing in the word coming; a vision. "Argh!" she screamed. Wesley ran to her side and supported her. She tossed around in pain for a few seconds until the vision finish. Just then Angel burst through the doors.  
  
"What did you see?" he asked before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Hello to you too" Cordy replied sarcastically, "And yeas I am fine after have a head cracking vision thank for asking!"  
  
"Cordelia the vision!" he yelled at her.  
  
Both Wesley and Cordelia blinked at Angel yelling at them, he had obviously had a rough time on patrol.  
  
"Um, it was our friend Mr. Alsoer, he was in this big room there was other guy, it looked a bit like Spike, I don't now where they were but it was really hot."  
  
"Spike!" Angel cried. " The powers sent us to help him!"  
  
"Angel, the last time we heard of Spike he was in Sunnydale" Wesley said.  
  
"Oh no!" Angel whispered. Wesley and Cordelia both gave him puzzled looks. "These vampires tonight, they were talking about Buffy having a new vampire boyfriend and that he had been kidnapped"  
  
"You don't think.." Wesley started.  
  
"I think it's all too much of a coincidence." Angel said frankly, "we're going to Sunnydale". 


	2. Chapter 2

*****  
  
Willow was worried, Buffy hadn't called her for ages and it wasn't healthy for a slayer to lose touch with the world. Dawn had been very good and phoning every night to let her know Buffy was alright. She may be alright as in the sense of not being dead, but inside she was having a breakdown. They all new that she missed Spike more than words could say, they had all tried everything they could do with researching, it was like he had just vanished off the face of the earth, or was dead. Buffy wouldn't let them except he was dead, she said she would know, just like when Giles knew something was wrong just before Jenny died.  
  
Xander had gone out to Willy's everyday to ask for knew information, most of the time he would find Buffy in there or Willy would tell he she'd already been in. They were worried but the problem was past there reach. Spike was gone, forever and Buffy would just have to learn to deal with it.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy sat curled up on the sofa hugging Spike's duster, she didn't feel like going to Willy's today, she just wanted to stay at home. She starred into space thinking about what if this and what if that.  
  
Suddenly Buffy heard a knock on the door.  
  
"S'open" she called. Angel ran threw the door, coat thrown over his head but he was still smoking. Cordelia and Wesley soon followed.  
  
"Buffy, you should know better than letting anyone in" Wesley complained to her.  
  
"Shut up Wesley" Cordelia yelled. "Its so obvious that Buffy's upset and plus its daytime, not many vampires go around during the day."  
  
"I guess" Buffy sighed. She didn't make any expression or even move. The other three looked at each other, they were very worried. Slayer's didn't last long without feeling's, Angel knew, he had met a few.  
  
"Buffy, what has happened?" Angel asked.  
  
"He's gone, he just vanished and we can't find him" she said, tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"How long?" Angel asked, if it was only yesterday he would understand she would be worried.  
  
"Four months, nineteen days, eleven hours and" she looked at her watch, "fourty-seven minutes".  
  
They looked at each other, over four months and she still was moping. Angel pulled the others aside.  
  
"She obviously feels it's her fault that Spike disappeared. I think we should talk to her friends, they'll be at the magic shop.  
  
"Buffy, will you be ok if we go out for a while?" Angel called over.  
  
Spike lay on the cold, hard floor. He wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious this time, last time it was four weeks. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he could remember was calling out into the night how Buffy hated him, the next thing he had woken up a month later in this hot room.  
  
This time, he wasn't the only person in the room. A thin bald man, about 60 sat opposite him.  
  
"How long you been here?" Spike called over to him, his voice was horse from lack of blood.  
  
"'bout two weeks, some one pops food through the ceiling about twice a day. I figured you being a vampire and all they been sending you these," he held up a few bags of blood.  
  
"This is like being back in the bloody initative!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Well, I counted up the unopened blood bags and looks like you've been unconscious for exactly three weeks"  
  
"Not s'long as last time" Spike mumbled.  
  
"What was that, how long you been here anyhow?"  
  
" Four and half months, what did you say your name was?"  
  
"I didn't, but its Hawk, Hawk Alsoer."  
  
"I'm Spike"  
  
They spoke for quite some time, neither of them had anything better to do.  
  
****  
  
"So what is it" Angel called as he ran into the magic shop, smoke pouring from his body.  
  
"Angel!" Giles looked very surprised to see Angel, especially in the middle of the day. "What's what?"  
  
"The thing that got Spike"  
  
"We're not sure" Willow said, appearing from the back room. "Hi Angel, Cordy, Wesley."  
  
"We're not even sure if it's a demon, maybe he just took off" Giles shrugged. He didn't seem the least bit worried.  
  
"Giles, you would have found him by now, if he was on this planet anyway. We need to find him, I've seen this happen before, if we don't find him soon, we…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"We'll loose Buffy forever" Wesley said.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn was back outside in the rain, she was soaked to the bone and was freezing cold, but she still stood out there.  
  
She was going to loose her sister, again. From what the gang had said, if they didn't find Spike in the next week, then she would be lost, and this time she wouldn't be coming back.  
  
"Please, somebody help, I need to show her that she has friends in this world, I need to make her care," She called out desperately.  
  
The thing from the bush heard her, she had called out, she was finally ready. It suddenly jumped up from it's hiding place. The Mistress wanted, no, needed her. It jumped out and pulled a large sack over her head. Of course, Dawn screamed and kicked and called out for Buffy, just like the last one, but she would not be heard.  
  
She had called out, she had been chosen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
  
A/N Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had all my files deleted off my pc and have had to re-write the end of this story and all my other stories. Sorry and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Spike woke again; he kept falling unconscious and he had no idea why. Hawk was still this there, but this time there was another person in the room.  
  
"'lo" he called over gruffly to the newbie.  
  
"Spike!" he heard a familiar voice cry.  
  
"Niblet!"  
  
Dawn ran across the room and sat herself on Spike's lap, crying hard.  
  
"You've been gone for so long, I thought I'd never see you again," she sobbed.  
  
"S'okay Niblet," he cooed. "But how come your here too? I would have thought Buffy wouldn't let you out of her site." Dawn laughed coldly. "What so funny?" he asked.  
  
"It's just, Buffy probably won't notice I'm gone for a week, and when she does it will be because the gang ask for me, I swear she hasn't been on this planet for the past four months."  
  
"What?" he asked loudly, he didn't understand.  
  
"Ever since you disappeared, Buffy's been really distant; all she does is slay and sulk. You disappearing really upset her. And now Angel and Wesley have said that if they don't find you within a week, then they will lose Buffy."  
  
****  
  
Buffy was at home, again. She should be at a Scooby meeting, but why bother. It would just be another, no news on Spike yet, lets go home kinda deal. There was no point doing anything anymore, it was all pointless, totally pointless.  
  
She was still sitting there, when the gang burst through the door.  
  
"Buffy, why didn't you turn up for our meeting?" Willow asked, she was angry but was trying to hide it under some worry. Buffy just shrugged and carried on hugging the duster and staring into space.  
  
"I fear we may have less time than I estimated" Wesley whispered just loud enough for Willow and Angel to hear.  
  
"Buffy, do you know where Dawn is?" Tara asked.  
  
"Wasn't she staying round your house? Buffy replied emotionlessly.  
  
"That was over a week ago!" Xander cried in frustration.  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen her for a few days then," Buffy shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel yelled; he couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to where she was slumped on the sofa. He stared into her hazy eyes. "Look, this is not your fault. You still have a job to do and right now that job is to look after Dawn."  
  
She didn't respond. 


	4. Chapter 4

As I didn't explain in an earlier chapter, this fic is Set midway season 6.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~~~~  
  
"Buffy!" Angel grabbed hold of her shoulders and started shaking her violently. The tiny slayer didn't respond at all. "Buffy!"  
  
"Angel that's enough!" Wesley cried.  
  
But Angel didn't stop. He just kept on shaking her until eventually, buffy crumpled into his arms, sobbing.  
  
"I just wanted the pain to stop," she said in between tears. "I just want them back so that the pain will go away."  
  
Willow sat down next to Buffy and put her arm round her best friend. "Wesley did a spell to help locate Spike and Dawn," the ex-witch explained. Buffy looked up at her friend, tears still dribbling down her face.  
  
"You know where they are?" she whispered. Willow nodded.  
  
"There in Egypt." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Dawn opened her eyes groggily. She peered to the other side of the room; Spike and Hawk were chatting quietly. Dawn sighed heavily and tucked herself into a little ball underneath a tatty, mouth-eaten blanket.  
  
"Please find us, Buffy," she whispered before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Joseph ran down the hallway as fast as he could. He couldn't be late; his mistress would know why, she always knew everything. He stumbled on the hem of his long, deep red robe and dropped to large candle he was carrying.  
  
A loud roaring sound started to echo down the corridor from his mistress' room.  
  
"Oh no, it's too late," he gasped to himself in some forgotten language.  
  
Joseph finally reached the door. The roars kept coming at him like blasts from a cannon. He ran his fingers through his long hair and took a deep breath. His hands shivered as he turned the door handle. With a yawn-like groan, the door swung open.  
  
The room was finely decorated with the most expensive materials and the most beautiful furnishings. But the most wonderful thing in the whole room was the perfectly groomed tiger spread out on the sofa.  
  
Joseph dropped to his knees in front of the tiger and bent into a bow. The tiger looked up as if it had only just noticed Joseph had entered the room.  
  
"So, you finally decided to turn up?" it asked, cocking its head to one side. Joseph didn't know how to reply he just hung his head in shame. "But you're here now, we can start the passage." The tiger padded over to the kneeling man.  
  
"Yes, oh great one," Joseph stuttered.  
  
The tiger swung its head around to face Joseph.  
  
"The name is Truth!" The tiger growled threateningly as it morphed into a beautiful woman.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Xander called across the table.  
  
"No," Willow sighed, still taping away on her laptop. "Oh, wait a minute."  
  
Everyone in the room's ears pricked up. Willow smiled at them all; she had found something extremely useful, even without the use of magic.  
  
"It says that a man named Hawk Alsoer was arrested in Egypt for trying to break into a government building. When questioned by the police he told them that he had to save the kid and the vampire from himself."  
  
The gang didn't say anything at first; they were trying to take everything in.  
  
"Dawnie and Spike are in danger!" Buffy squealed.  
  
"Well, if Spike's with Dawn, we know she's safe," Tara tried to reassure her.  
  
"Won't he try to have her for lunch as soon as he gets hungry?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy gave Angel a look that could have killed him, if he wasn't already dead.  
  
"Spike is good now," Buffy said between clenched teeth. "HHHHGkjshdsflkhaerjklghkladfjghkl adfjghjklpae would rather die than see Dawnie get hurt."  
  
Angel looked down at his feet, how could he say something like that? Buffy was far too emotionally drained to care about the different between good and bad.  
  
"Look's like we're off to Egypt," Cordy sighed, picking up her bag and heading towards the door. The others stood up and followed her to there cars.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
